epic_rap_battles_of_alienryfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetray
Jetray battled Water Hazard, AmpFibian, Walkatrout, and Ripjaws in ERBOA 27, and Astrodactyl in ERBOA 45. Information on the Rapper Jetray is an Aerophibian (derived from aero for air and amphibian) from the planet Aeropela. Jetray is a manta ray-like alien who has horns extending from the center of the eyes and two wings which are attached to his arms. He is capable of flying and swimming at high speeds, around 300 mph, as fast as XLR8 (or possibly faster), being able to reach significant fractions of light speed; he can shoot neuroshock blasts through his eyes and tail in the form of lasers or a massive explosion; also he doesn't need to breathe, enabling him to easily travel through water and space. Jetray first appears to chase Alan Albright in "Everybody Talks About the Weather". Ben used him as his mode of transportation, much like Stinkfly when he was younger; however, he elected to use other aliens that were more favorable than Jetray, or simply his own car. Jimmy Jones, the one who exposed Ben's identity to the world, mistook his name as "Jeffrey". Jetray is to appear in Omniverse in the special episode "T.G.I.S." which is a crossover with Secret Saturdays. Lyrics Vs. Water Hazard Not gonna let this Orishan beat me with raps! I'm fast, and much stronger than your water blasts! We all know what went down back in that cave in Fame. You're a decent transformation, but got beat by a monkey, just the same. You're all Water, no Hazard. No lines in HS or TT. That's just the way it should be. You're from Hydrosia where you're lookin kind of drows-ia with your water but come autumn you'll be left unused and forgotten! Laser eyes! Stronger than my jaw line, not spreadin lies! Knockin your lines out before you spit em! You see this little battle, no way you can beat me, you could even get beat by a sattle! Vs. Astrodactyl Verse 1 Not gonna let this battle be flown by power. I'm the best, I'm much better than your innerstellar power. We all know went down back on Revonnah. You're a decent flying alien, with a winning whip lasah. You're all squawk and no fight. Been no advantages, we're all still hopin. That you'll stop your ruggedness, like you're dumbass face, it's way too noticed. You're from Humungo's planet where you're plannin up some powers, but come Semptember, you'll be left out of uses and be stuck under towers! Sonic rhymes! Stronger than my jaw line before I smiled! Knockin you down harder than I did Alan the first time Ben used my laser eyes. You see this bit of Oogia? It's the mass of your dick. Took you four series and 2 seasons for you to appear, it made me sick. You feel that, Astro? You're old news. We don't want you around. And your rhymes are as weak as your whips, that you do nothing about. Call me the best flying alien, cause Jetray's stealing this race. I go neuroshock on your ass, put you in your place. Verse 2 Whatever. The 100% thing only got you used. What, don't you remember that it's just Psychobos abuse? Verse 3 Heh. Don't bring up Attea man. What're you thinkin, brah? You got Ben changed to the male version of Cleopatra. Verse 4 Br-u-a-aahk. You're a clucking Pterosaur. Verse 5 No, you're ugly. Verse 6 URGH! Trivia *In both of the battles he was in, he rapped first, and the lyrics were based on Mitt Romney vs. Barack Obama.